totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na nieznanych wodach...
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 4 Luciana stoi na pokładzie statku. Luciana: Witam w kolejnym odcinku. <3 Po ostatnich wydarzeniach jestem taka podniecona. <3 Szkoda, że nie wyszło z tym prezentem dla mnie od Luczki.. No, nieważne. <3 Ostatnio odpadł Lion i tyle powinno wam wystarczyć. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Music: I wanna be famous ' Pokład Po ceremonii, zawodnicy rozeszli się. Możecie tworzyć nowe nagłówki, piszcie sobie gdzie tam chcecie. :3 Po pokładzie przechadzała się Harriet. ''Harriet: Obrobili mi dupę za plecami... Zemsty czas zacząć.. Nie cierpię fałszywych osób, które udają miłych, a tak naprawdę zrobią wszystko by cię rozdrażnić i upokorzyć.. Zostałam upokorzona.. Koniec z dobrocią...'' Harriet w międzyczasie widziała kawałek ubrania Lion'a. Chwyciła materiał. '''Harriet: Parszywy... Zrobiła złą minę... Po chwili wyrzuciła wściekła kawałek.. Harriet: 'SPŁOŃ! ''Po czym opluła materiał wychodząc. Podszedł do niej Barth. 'Bartholome:'Wiesz..Mokry materiał chyba nie spłonie xD Wziął zapalniczkę i go podpalił (materiał). Akurat nieopodal przechodziła Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Brawo psycholu, bo to nic takiego, że statek jest drewniany... Pf... ''Maddie: Czy ja wiem... To, że odpadł Lion to za równo zła jak i dobra rzecz. Wyglądał na spiskowca. Jednak bardziej bym się ucieszyła gdyby odpadł Psycho-Barth. Gra toczy się dalej...'' 'Maddie: '''Nie musisz się niczym przejmować... Odpłyń od tego gówn... głupiego świata... ''Założyła słuchawki na głowę i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Podeszła do barierek, oparła się o nie i zaczęła oglądać widoki. Dustin specjalnie od tyłu podszedł do Harriet i zakrył jej oczy. '''Dustin: '''Witaj piękna. Kto mówi ? <3 '''Harriet: Oczywiście że moje kochanie. <33 Odchyliła głowę i pocałowała Dustina. :3 Bartholome: 'O cześc, to ty nie odpadłeś ? :D '''Maddie: '''Myśl pozytywnie... muzyka to twój... Eeem... afrodyzjak? Tak, afrodyzjak... '''Dustin: '''Odpadłem i jestem asystentem :| Really? Miałem wam pomóc poprzednim odcinku .. Co wtedy robiłeś ? ''Na barierce siadł sobie Lukaninho, biorąc ze sobą gitarę i do muzyki zaczął sobie nucić tekst. ''Będzie dłużył się każdy dzień zbyt wielu spraw nie umiem znieść jeszcze czasem przegram... pozbieram się zresztą który to już raz...'' ''Lukaninho:' Ta porażka, to moja wina! Wzięło się na popisy... Harriet przytuliła Dustin'a. Harriet: 'Dawno cię nie widziałam! Tęskniłam skarbie! <33 '''Bartholome:'To ja pójdę do kajuty... Poszedł 'Maddie: '''Happiness... Fun... Joy... Sunshine... Eee... Menopause? '''Dustin: '''Ja też. ^^ ''Za Maddie stanął Lukaninho, który zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. '''Lukaninho: Jak po wyzwaniu? Napomknął cicho... Lukaninho: '''Kolejny kraj przed nami...Cóż, kolejni rywale zostawieni z tyłu, mniej do walki o milion... '''Maddie: '''Sama nie wiem... Cieszę się, że Lion odpadł, i też się z tego nie cieszę. Każda strata u drużyny jest okropna... Poza tym, wolałabym kogoś innego do wyeliminowania. '''Lukaninho: Porażka to normalna rzecz, wyleciał teoretycznie najsłabszy zawodnik. Cóż, może przejdźmy się do bufetu? :3 Maddie: 'W sumie... Co mi szkodzi, nic dzisiaj nie jadłam. ''Poszli i przybyli, siadli? xD. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Co duszyczka pragnie? ^^ '''Maddie: '''Eee... Może być jakiś wysokokaloryczny hamburger... ''Poszedł przyniósł Hamburgera takiego jak chciała Maddie, sam sobie wziął Spaghetti. '''Lukaninho: Proszę. ^^ Maddie: 'Dzięki. ''Zaczęła dosłownie żreć hamburgera. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz co jest najlepsze? Że mogę tak żreć i żreć, a i tak nie grubnę! ''Na pokładzie, na leżaku , gdzieś daleko od wszystkich siedziała na leżaku trzymając i licząc karty.. ''Celestia: Przegrałam.. Ja przegrałam... ja nigdy nie przegrywam... nigdy! Nigdy! *uspokoiła się* Pierwszy akt przegrany ale rozpoczynam drugą rundę!'' ''Wyrzuciła wszystkie karty z ręki i swoją brasnoletkę. '' '''Celestia: Pas.. Wyjęła z tyłu kokardy dwie karty. '' '''Celestia:' Wchodzę ponownie do gry.. Poszła na chwilę do kojuty po kolejną bransoletkę. Następnie ustała nad barierką i wpatrywała się w morze. Maddie: 'Mmm, ale dobre... ''Maddie bekła udawając, że nic się nie stało. 'Maddie: '''Hej Celestio, wiem że to nie fajne uczucie jak się przegra mając wielki talent, ale trzeba czasami się z tym pogodzić... Dobra, nie rozumiem Luciany, miałam wrażenie że pojedynki były lekko niesprawiedliwe. ''Spojrzała na Maddie. '''Celestia: Eh.. ale ty nie rozumiesz.. po prostu nie rozumiesz.. Przez przypadek wyrwała kawałek barierki. Celestia: 'Źle to przykleili.. można się zabić.. Eh.. gratuluje że udało ci się wygrać swój pojedynek.. A no i.. nie wspomniałam ci wcześniej że przepraszam bo mogę nie dawać ci spać przez mówinie przez sen.. ''Na pokład przyszedł Xander stanoł obok barierki i wpatrywał się w wodę. 'Xander: '''Ale tu nudno? hmm... trzeba się rozerwać. ''Poszedł do swojej kajuty i wziął z niej deskę do serfowania po czym wrócił na pokład i wskoczył do wody. 'Xander: '(pokój zwierzen) Kurczę nigdy nie serfowałem na desce ale co mi tam w koncu musi być ten pierwszy raz. Xander siedział na desce i czekał na fale ale na nic się nie zanosiło xD A jednak coś przywiało. xD '''Vince: Witaj mój szanowny przyjacielu od kieliszka! <3 Stanął obok opierając się o barierkę. Vince: Serio? Patrzysz się w morze? Lepsze jest niebo! <3 Albo jak już to wskocz tam. xD Xander: '''Siema nie patrze się w morze tylko czekam na fale ale chyba się nie doczekam. '''Vince: Wskocz to zrobisz falę i cię poniesie daleko. Usmiechnął się wrednie. Xander: '''Nie nabijaj się ze mnie chyba wrócę na pokład szkoda chciałem zobaczyć jak to jest. '''Vince: Przepraszam.. ale twardziel podatny na takie slowa wraka człowieka? Ehh nieważne.. jakby co Dustin wrócił i chyba nie mam co z tym zrobić. W kajucie mam jeszcze troche tego towaru. Jak będziesz chciał to go przynieś. Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Tsaa... wrócił. Został kapitanem ok? Zdradziliśmy ok? Ale nie starać się i wygrać? To trzeba mieć pecha.. Ale na poważnie.. powinienem chyba mu to jakoś wynagrodzić.. Hmm? Nie lepiej nie bo mam efekt popadania w jeszcze gorsze sytuacje. '''Xander: '''Dustin wrócił to świetnie nie będziesz samotny. xD ''Wyszedł z wody i wrócił na pokład. '''Vince: '''Ja przynajmniej mam jakieś towarzystwo. Jak ty znosisz mieszkanie z nim? To horror musi być. '''Xander: '''Nie zwracam na niego uwagi wiesz gdzie go mam w d**ie jak mnie wkurzy to go wywalę i przywiąże go do masztu. xDD '''Vince: '''Nie szkoda ci za przeproszeniem swojej dupy? xD Co będziesz luksusy mu zapewniał. xD '''Xander: '''Luksusy on ich nie ma zabrałem jego łóżko a on śpi na podłodze. xDD '''Vince: Przy tobie mam wrażenie, że nie wiem do czego mówię. Machnął ręką ignorująco. Vince: Ma smycz do kompletu? xD Minęła ich Harriet. Miała na sobie maseczkę, gdyż postanowiła zadbać o urodę. b) Harriet: Siemka! :33 Harriet:' Jak na razie dużo się nauczyłam w tym programie. Po primo, nie ufaj każdemu, poza Maddie i Dustin'em, oni nie wcisną ci w plecy wideł. Po drugie primo, jeśli kogoś poznasz... Upewnij się że nie jest palantem... Nie daruję im.. Nie daruję im... Nie daruję im... Nie daruję im... Harriet: Co tam? ^^ ''Harriet: Robię dobrą minę do złej gry. Jak zawsze.'' Vince: A plotkujemy sobie takie tam rozmowy i obgadywanie dla zabicia czasu. xD Xander: '''Tak tak tu sobie stoimy i gadamy jak to faceci. A co tam u ciebie Harriet? '''Vince: Apropo jak się układa z tobą i Dustinem? Oby dobrze ^^. Odwrócił się i zaczął płakać? Vince: 'Dlaczego mnie musi w życiu prześladować.. ''Nagle przyciemniło mu twarz. '''Vince: A może ja zwiariowałem od tego wszystkiego? Cóż.. poezja łez wymaga jak miecz domaga się krwi. Walnął się w twarz. Vince: Znowu monologiem zaczynam. -,- Xander: 'Wszystko w porządku zaczynasz głupoty wygadywać. ''Popchnął go przez co Vince wpadł do wody 'Xander: '''To cię orzeżwi. xDD ''Wynurzył się, otrząsając swoje bajeczne włosy. 'Vince: '''Pomogło tro.. AAA! ''Zaczął panicznie szukać czegoś. 'Vince: '''Coś ty mi zrobił? Okulary zgubiłem... ''Spojrzał na rękaw o który się zaczepiły. '''Vince: O jednak nie. xD Niezdarnie próbował wejść na pokład. Xander: '''HaHaHa sory stary ale ty teraz wyglądasz idz sie lepiej wysusz bo wyglądasz jak mokry pies xDD '''Vince: Żeby tobie dało się pomóc. Ścisnął koszulę by odsączyć wodę. Vince: 'Zresztą pieski są urocze! <3 A ja jestem najbardziej uroczym z nich wszystkich! '''Xander: '''Ty i uroczy ? nie wytrzymam Hahahaha ''Zwijał się ze śmiechu. '''Vince: Śmiej się śmiej! To tylko mówi jaki zazdrosny jesteś. Xander: '''Ja zazdrosny odbiło ci chyba nigdy w życiu nie chciał bym byc tobą. '''Vince: Wiesz, może jak cię przerobi.. Spoglądał okiem na niego. Vince: '''E tam xD Nieważne xD To może pójdziemy do mnie do kajuty? Nie chcę by "twój psi stróż" na mnie naskoczył. xD '''Xander: '''Ja do ciebie e....... co tam zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? '''Vince: No na pewno nie będę cię kochał xD Xander: 'No ja myślę xD Dzięki za propozycje ale jestem zmęczony gadaniem z tobą pójdę do swojej kajuty to nara. '''Vince: 'Żegnaj! Machnął na pożegnanie. '''Vince: Pewnie xD Wsadził go do dupy to teraz grochówą idzie ją sobie przeczyścić xD Chichotał pod nosem aż zrobiło mu się smutno. Vince: I znowu sam jestem.. :< Oparł się o barierkę. Vince: 'Może.. ''Odgarnął włosy. '' '''Vince: '''Za słońcem dostrzegę księżyca w nim jego blask za dnia...? ''Rozmarzył się. 'Felipe:'Nie rozumiem tego Vince,Maddie a ty coś rozumiesz? 'Maddie: '''A po co ma mnie obchodzić to, co mówi mój ex..? '''Felipe:'Cieszę się,że odpadł Lion pamiętasz jak ktoś mnie zamknął w grocie to było Lion. 'Maddie: '''Ja sama nie wiem czy to źle, czy dobrze... W sumie to nawet dobrze, że pozbyliśmy się z drużyny węża, ale każda strata boli. '''Felipe:'Ja bym nazwał go Scott Junior ale wąż może być.A myślisz gdzie płyniemy? 'Maddie: '''Mało mnie to obchodzi. Ważne, żeby po prostu wykonać wyzwanie i mieć spokój. '''Felipe:'Ups! Nagle z plecaka Felipe zaczął lecieć dym. 'Maddie: '''Z tego co się nie mylę, to jaranie szlugów w tym programie jest zabronione... '''Felipe:'Nie to jest mój Felipe-robot.Popsuł się! Felipe zaczął naprawiać robota 'Maddie: '''A na co ci ten robot? '''Felipe:'Nie wiesz kto chciał tego robota!Ukradłem go z N.S.A a ty go popsułaśł!Najpierw zrobiłem robota i N.S.A mi zabrała później odzyskałem go.Naprawiony! 'Maddie: '''Popsułam, bo chciał zabić naszego kapitana, a jeśli by umarł, to nikt by ostatecznie nie wygrał tego show i tyle... Kaska by powędrowała do Luciany. '''Felipe:'A czy ja mówiłem,że tam były strzelby? '''Maddie: '''Ekhem, spójrz tylko na poprzedni odcinek... Na własne oczy widziałam, że wyciągnął pistolet i celował w Lukaninho. '''Felipe: W pistolecie nic nie było. Maddie: 'Super, tylko że nie powiedziałeś tego od razu jak robot wyjął pistolet... Ale co tam... ''Tymczasem Kimberly opalała się i rozmyślała ''Kimberly': Nie wiedziałam, że potrafię być taka kreatywna <3 Nawet jeśli po większości była to robota Mandy... To ja zorganizowałam wybieg i kazałam jej uszyć te ubrania! Można powiedzieć, że odnalazłam jej pasję, za co powinna być mi wdzięczna, nawet jeśli pozostawiłam ją tam samą, bez tych ubrań... ale chociaż się umyła i na pewno mnie zapamięta jaką dobrą osobę! Jej rozmyślania przerwał czyiś głos Kimberly: Kto tam jest? W oddali było widać czyjąś sylwetkę Głos: Oddawaj moje ubrania! Kimberly: Mandy? Mandy: Tak, to ja! Kimberly: Czego ode mnie chcesz? Mandy: Już mówiłam! Gdzie są projekty moich ubrań? Kimberly: No wiesz... Jedną sukienkę rozdarłaś... Mandy: Ale uszyłam drugą, taką samą... Kimberly: A to dlatego ona myślała, że jeden strój jest za darmo! Mandy: Sprzedałaś moje ubrania?! Komu? Kimberly: Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, to było zupełnie inaczej... Mandy: KOMU?! Kimberly: Nie mogę powiedzieć... Mogę ci pożyczyć, znaczy dać, pieniądze za te suknie... Mandy: Ile? Kimberly: Odliczając pieniądze, które przepuściłam na zakupienie błyskotek... To będzie dolar! Mandy: Co?! Tylko tyle? Kimberly: Ale ty jesteś chciwa... Mandy: Zemszczę się na tobie... Przekonasz się! Kimberly: Phi! Akurat... Kimberly obróciła się, a Mandy już nie było, jej dolara także... Kimberly: Co to ma być? To pewnie zły sen... Kimberly położyła się i usnęła Felipe:'Jesteś ciekawa co jeszcze jest w moim plecaku? '''Maddie: '''Aha? Nie jestem nikim ciekawym, jestem po prostu zwyczajną i wkurzającą buntowniczką bez powodu... '''Felipe:'Aha? Czujesz to? 'Maddie: '''Tak, czuję ten smród z samoopalacza Kimberly... '''Felipe:'Nie to jest(Wwąchał się)bąki Owena? 'Maddie: '''Zdaje ci się, Owena nie ma. '''Felipe:'A tam! Pokazuje skała na której jest Owen i pierdzi. Okazało się, że to tak naprawdę niedźwiedź. 'Maddie: '''To się nazywa wyimaginowana wyobraźnia... Dosłownie. '''Felipe:'Znów ten niedźwiedź! Felipe podchodzi do barierki 'Felipe:'Mówiłem ci,że nie wyjdę za ciebie! Znów podchodzi do Maddie 'Felipe:'Spotkałem tego misia w jaskini. 'Maddie: '''Najwidoczniej samica, lub gej-pedofil. ''Felipe rzuca w niedźwiedzice kamieniem i spada do wody 'Felipe:'Trafiona w dziesiątke! 'Maddie: '''Najwidoczniej. ''Maddie założyła słuchawki na uszy i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Na pokład weszła niedźwiedzica z groty 'Felipe:'Znów? Felipe wyjmuje robota,robot usypia niedźwiedzia 'Felipe:'Wreszcie mam niedźwiedzią skóre dla Michi'ego Maddie nie zareagowała na sytuację. 'Felipe:'Czy ktoś ma nóż? Maddie starała się ignorować to co się dzieje. Felipe zajżał do plecaka i wyjął nóż (Pokój zwierzeń)'Felipe:'Pewnie fani zastanawiają się co tam jest-Nóż,robot,piłka,i jeszcze autograf Duncana,komórka i pożywienie 'Felipe:'Zapomniałem,że mam w plecaku nóż. Zrobił ładną skóre niedźwiedzicy. Maddie zdjęła słuchawki. '''Maddie: '''Możemy pogadać o czymś normalnym, co nie jest zryte? '''Felipe:Ładna jest dzisiaj pogoda.(westchnął) Maddie: '''Czy z nim NIGDY nie da się dogadać?! 'Maddie: '''Tsa... '''Felipe:'A myślisz,że odpadniencie Liona to dobry wybór? 'Maddie: '''Już to mówiłam - Sama nie wiem... To za równo dobrze jak i źle. Nie potrzeba nam sabotażystów. Kajuta nr 1 ''Na drzwiach do jej kajuty pisało "Udaj się do kajuty nr 1, od teraz tam mieszkasz", więc udała się do kajuty nr 1 xD. Weszła i zorientowała się że mieszka w niej Bartholome. Zajęła drugie łóżko i otworzyła okno. Do pokoju wpadło trochę morskiej bryzy. 'Alex: '''Uwielbiam zapach oceanu <3. ''Wyciągnęła cukier z walizki 'Alex: '''Ale nie bardziej niż cukier <3 ''Po zjedzeniu cukru zrobiło jej się niedobrze. 'Alex: '''Ołł.... ''Upadła na ziemie i zemdlała. Gdy Barth wszedł do Kajuty zobaczył nieprzytomną Alex 'Bartholome:'Co ty tu robisz!? Co ci jest!? Na początek walnął ją z plaskacza, ale to nic nie dało ,potem nalał do wiadra wody i na nią wylał ,ale to też nic nie dało, jako ostatnią próbę zrobił jej oddychanie usta ,usta, wtedy się ocknęła. '''Bartholome:Żyjesz!? Martwiłem się ,że coś ci się stało! Alex odkaszlnęła Alex: 'Nic mi nie jest, po prostu ktoś chciał mnie otruć i podmienił mój super cukier na trutkę na myszy! :c ''Zaczęła płakać 'Bartholome: '''Jak tak można ?:< Trzeba znaleźc tą osobę i jej nakopać. :< A w ogóle świetnie tańczyłaś :) Musze sie kiedyś z toba na dyskotekę wybrać <3. ''Zrobił Kawę i usiedli przy jdynym stoliku ,jaki był w kajucie. '' '''Alex: '''Dzięki. A tak w ogóle mamy razem mieszkać od dzisiaj. '''Bartholome:'Nie nażekam, a nawet się cieszę :D Wziąl łyka kawy <3 'Alex: '''Serio? ''Napiła się, po chwili wypłuła. 'Alex: '''Gorzka, fuu :c. Nie masz może słodkiej? '''Bartholome:'A jak ci powiem ,że mam normalny nie podmieniony cukier to się ucieszysz :3 ? I tak ,bardzo sięciesze <3 Dosypał jej do kawy NORMALNEGO cukru. 'Alex: '''Tak. <3 ''Napiła się 'Alex: '''Od razu lepiej. <3 '''Bartholome:'A co tam u ciebie w życiu codziennym ^^? No tym...Po za programem... 'Alex: '''A wiesz. Żyje nam się z Jarkiem, jest fajnie! <3 Mimo iż wygrałam Zemste Chrisa, to nie dostałam kasy, ale to przecież nic. Przyjaźń jest ważniejsza od pieniędzy. <3 ''Wzięła łyka Kawy 'Alex: '''Mniam, poczekaj chwilę. ''Wybiegła gdzieś i po chwili wróciła ''z wazonem w rękach '''Alex: '''Nie mogłąm się powstrzymać. Jest taki sweet. <3 '''Bartholome: '''Jest sweet, bo pasuje ci do oczu <3 ''Alex zarumieniła się '''Alex: '''Dziękuje <3 ''Alex: Ale on jest....Nie mogę zdradzić Jarka!'' 'Bartholome: '''Nie ma sprawy, bo to było szczere ^^ ''Wziął łyka kawy. 'Bartholome:'Ech...Ten cukier to gunwo ! :< Twój jest lepszy ,bo bierze się z twojej słodyczy... <3 Maddie zaglądnęła zza drzwi do kajuty Bartholome. Po chwili zapukała i wjechała z buta. Btw, nadal ma słuchawki na głowie B) 'Maddie: '''Usłyszałam niepokojące odgłosy, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest okej, ale widzę, że macie problemy farmaceutyczne... Żółta, różowa czy biała, o to jest pytanie! '''Bartholome: '''Co!? Jakie dźwięki!? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz!? Biedna Maddie ,ten program cię niszczy...Ja za to mam nową współlokatorkę , znasz ją...To piękna Alex <3 '''Maddie: '''Wow, czyżbyś w końcu przerzucił się ze mnie na Alex? <3 Jest! Nareszcie! Nareszcie koniec stawiania pod moimi drzwiami figurek z moją podobizną! Taaak!!! Alex, jesteś zaj***ta! <3 '''Bartholome: '''Powiedziałaś coś z sensem , chodzi mi o to "Alex jesteś zaj****ta ". Czyli nie jest z tobą tak źle jak mślałem ^^ '''Maddie: '''Czyli deklarujesz, że dajesz mi spokój i nie muszę się martwić, że dziwnym cudem znikną mi moje majtki z szafy? Hurra! '''Bartholome:'Zapomnij o tamtym ,jakbyśmy się niepoznali ^^ 'Maddie: '''Myślisz, że to łatwo zapomnieć, jak jakiś chłopak grzebie ci w ciuchach i niewiadomo co z nimi robi...? '''Bartholome: '''Wiesz..Możesz spróbować <3 '''Maddie: '''Cholera jasna, ja ciągle próbuję! Myślisz, że dlaczego słucham tej muzyki uspokajającej? Po to, aby zapomnieć o tym chorym świecie, chorych ludziach, chorych zdarzeniach i o wszystkim innym... '''Bartholome:'Ale wiesz ,że tych problemów na psychice których doznałaś nie da się odwrócić? 'Maddie: '''Uznajesz, że to ja oszalałam..? A może to ty oszalałeś? A może to wszyscy oszaleli poza mną, osobą, co chce aby świat się odszalał i był normalny! '''Bartholome: '''Aha....? Zaczynam się ciebie bać.... '''Maddie: '''A bój się... Mam już po prostu dość tego, że próbuję być jak najbardziej normalna jak potrafię, tylko szkoda, że to takie trudne kiedy wokół ciebie łażą takie typy... '''Bartholome:'Przydał by ci się Vince... Chyba do siebie pasujecie.... 'Maddie: '''Czy ciebie poj**ło!? '''Bartholome: '''Skoro JA to zauważyłem...Bądźcie ze sobą może znormalniejecie.... ''Maddie zrobiła się prawie cała czerwona ze złości. 'Maddie: '''NIE! Nie będę z nim w żadnych relacjach! Nie ważne czy miłosnych, czy koleżeńskich, czy też nie, ja go NIENAWIDZĘ, i nie PRZEBACZĘ mu tego! Łatwo ci mówić, ciebie jeszcze tak nikt nie potraktował, ale najwyższa pora, żebyś wiedział jak to jest! Nienawidzę, gdy ludzie prawią mi morały, w dodatku kiedy są one niezgodne z tym, co myślę! '''Bartholome:'Chciałem się upewnić czy już jesteś wariatką...Nie, ale prawie, prawie. Więc teraz kochana wariatko cię stąd wypraszam... Wypchnąl Maddie za drzwi. Kajuta Numer 5 '''Vince: Ah jak miło! Siedział sobie w swojej kajucie spoglądając na fale za bulajem. Vince: Było naprawdę cudownie dzisiaj. Ahh! Miłość zawsze jest wspaniałą emocją. Chciał się uderzyć, ale się powstrzymał. Vince: Nie! Jak już miłość rozpaliłem to nie będę się powtrzymywał! Przeszukiwał rzeczy, na szczęście znalazł co szukał. Vince: '''Spiszę na początek testament! To show jest niebezpieczne... ''Zaczął rozmyślać nad tym co zapisać. '' '''Vince: Hmmm... Na pewno willa po Catherine.. Zapisał. Vince: Moje nagrody! Zapisał. Vince: 'I co jeszcze mu dam? ''Zaczął się zastanawiać. Doszedł do wniosku, ze to najlepsze co może być. 'Vince: '''O! Jeszcze! ''Dopisał jakiś przedmiot obok zapiski "Dla Maddie" '''Vince: Tsa... Może.. hmm a właściwie? Spojrzał na drugie łóżko. Vince: Dustin chyba dostanie lepszą kajutę więc.. Podbiegł i próbował przesunąć je do drugiego. Udało mu się po chwili dosunąć. Ustawił sobie parawanik dla skrytości xD. Vince: Od razu lepiej! Hmm.. Wziął inną kartkę. Vince: A właściwie.. ehh.. Z przymrużeniem patrzał. 'Vince: '''A co tam! <3 Dzięki Jarkowi napiszę tomik jak Mickiewicz! <3 ''Znudzony po minucie pisania postanowił się przejść. xD Dustin po raz kolejny musiał się przenieść do tego pokoju więc weszedł i położył walizki gdzieś na środku kajuty, ku zdziwieniu Dustina jego łóźko było złączone do łóżka Vince`a więc je ponownie odsunął. 'Dustin: '''Ahh ten Vince. No to może pójdę do toalety. ''Dustin skierował się w stronę toalety. ''Kajuta nr.3'' 'Felipe:'Wreszcie pozbyłem sie Liona! Felipe spojrzał na swój plecak 'Felipe:'Muszę naprawić Felipe-robota Zaczął naprawiać.Nagle się zamyślił 'Felipe:'Ten miś był naprawde słodki. Xander wchodzi do swojej kajuty bierze Felipe za fraki i wyrzuca go za drzwi po czym je zamyka na klucz. 'Xander: '''I to rozumiem cała kajuta moja. '''Robot:'Chyba sobie śnisz Robot wyjmuje pistolet i uśpił Xandera '' '''Felipe:'Dzięki!robocie Wyrzuca ''Xandera do kibla Felipe wyszedł z kajuty Xander wychodzi z kibla cały mokry Xander: 'O nie jest już trupem nie będzie ze mną zadzierać. ''Poszedł pod prysznic. 'Xander: (Pokój Zwierzen) '''Chce wojny to będzie ją miał ale tą wojnę wygram ja. Kajuta numer 7 ''Jak zawsze trwała tam mała impreza. xD Nina bujała się na dmuchanej kuli do burzenia powieszonej wcześniej przez Majli. 'Nina: '''Jupi. <3 ''Nagle sznurek trzymający kulę urwał się przez co Nina spadła, a kula potoczyła się gdzieś do kąta. 'Nina: '''Auć, mój tyłek... Zazwyczaj boli mnie od czegoś innego, if you know what I mean. <3 ''Wstała i napiła się wódeczki. <3 'Nina: '''Lepsze niż tabletki przeciwbólowe. <3 ''Następnie wzięła kulę i z powrotem ją powiesiła. Sznurek zawiązała na kokardkę. <3 Kajuta numer 4 W swojej kajucie Helen rozmyślała o tym co się ostatnio działo. 'Helen: '''Chef musi mnie wreście nauczyć gotować... ''Nagle jej komórka dzwoni i ją odbiera. 'Helen: '''Halo? Jestem w programie...Wujek?...Ostatnio moja drużyna wygrała fartem, a przedtem nikt na mnie głosował...Jasne. Jak twój sezon?...Kto wygrał?...Że co się stało z Wawanakwą?!... Bądź pewien że jak tylko wygram ten sezon wyprowadzę się od ciebie i przejdę na twój cykl by zarobić więcej dolarów czy się to tobie podoba czy nie! I ani mi się wasz nowych frajerów wsadzać, bo już z tkimi tutaj się męczę!...Nie wierzysz w swoję bratanicę? To przełącz na program gdzie mnie nadają i mnie oglądaj. Wygram albo nie jestem Helena Mainline Aneta McLean. ''Z gniewem się rozłączyła, załorzyła słuchawki i się położyła. 'Helen: '''Muszę to wygrać... Pokład ''Podczas gdy wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich kajut, na pokład przyszła Luciana ze swoją różowiutką komóreczką. :3 Oparła się o drabinki i uśmiechała się do telefonu. 'Luciana: '''Jaaaki przystojniak. :3 Szkoda, że nie podobny do Luki. :< ''Luciana zajęta swoim fejsiem w fonie, nie zauważyła zbliżającego się do jej statku, ogromnego, pirackiego statku. '''Luciana: Ale chłoptasie. <3 Pirat: Arrrr! Piracki statek wręcz wpłynął w statek Luciany. Był dużo większy i solidniejszy. Luciana spojrzała na przybyszy. Luciana: Ooo, piraci. <3 Nagrywacie Piratów z Karaibów część 666? <3 Pirat: Arrrr, nie! Luciana: '''Ojej, szkoda. :< A tak chciałam zagrać główną rolę. :3 '''Pirat 2: Arrr, brać tę świruskę! Luciana: Tatuś? Dostała czymś w głowę. <3 Wyspa skarbów Po tym jak Luciana dostała w głowę kamieniem, reszta uczestników została wyciągnięta z kajut, a potem została związana. Teraz cała ekipa wraz z uczestnikami siedziała w jednej klatce, a obok stał przywódca piratów z małą sakieweczką. Pirat 2: Arrrr! Wasz program jest do dupy! Luciana: '''Dzięki. <3 '''Pirat 2: '''Arrr! Nic się nie dzieje, dlatego uważam, że jestem odpowiednią osobą do zmiany zasad! '''Luciana: Ale nie możesz. :< Pirat 2: Arrrr! Gunwo mnie to obchodzi. Otworzył klatkę i wyciągnął z niej Lucianę. '' '''Pirat 2:' A ty.. Pójdziesz ze mną, arrr! Luciana: Awww. <3 Po chwili zniknęli. Uczestnicy otrzymali środki usypiające, więc spali jak zabici. Obudzili się dopiero, kiedy usłyszeli Lucianę w pięknym, pirackim stroju. <3 Luciana: 'Ojoj, jak w tym mi do twarzy. <3 ''Przybrała pirackie spojrzenie, o ile takowe istnieje. '''Luciana: Dobra, głąby! Dogadałam się z piratem Oscarem, który ma genialny pomysł! Oscar: Arrr! Luciana: '''Jesteśmy w Somalii, w oazie somalijskich piratów. Nie radzę wchodzić im w drogę. Jednakże, wczujecie się w ich rolę. Luczka, Dustin! Wybierzcie przedowników w waszych drużynach! '''Lukaninho: '''Znaczy? '''Luciana: Osoby, które będą najważniejsze w drużynie w tym wyzwaniu! Dustin: Yyy.. Nina. (chytry uśmieszek) Lukaninho: Maddie? Luciana: Doobrze! Arr! Luciana wypuściła wszystkich z klatki, za wyjątkiem Maddie i Niny. Luciana: A teraz! Za wami znajdują się dwa statki. Jeden dla Kurczaków, drugi dla Camp Nou. Ale uwaga, na statku są ludzie. Bardzo bogaci ludzie. Waszym zadaniem będzie zrobienie wielkiej zadymy na statku, odebranie kosztowności od ludzi i wyrzucenie ich ze statku. Musicie być przebiegli i nie miejcie litości! Jesteście piratami, którzy walczą o wszystko, co znajdą jak lwy! Wczujcie się w swoją rolę! Drużyna, która dużo lepiej poradzi sobie w tym wyzwaniu oraz uzyska dużo więcej cennych skarbów, otrzymaułatwienie w drugiej części wyzwania! Do roboty! ARRRRRR! A wy.. Zerknęła na Maddie i Ninę. Luciana: 'Wykażecie się już wkrótce. :3 START! <3 ''Zawodnicy pobiegli do swoich statków. '''Oscar: Nieźle, arrr. Luciana: A gdzie moja papuga? :< Ehh.. Pamiętajcie, że Maddie i Nina nie biorą udziału w tej części wyzwania. <3 Czas z wyzwaniem do soboty 14.12.2013, godzina 15:30. Statek drużyny Kurczaków Gdzieś na dole po korytarzu chodził sobie strażnik. Nagle jakaś przyciemniona postać kopnęła go z glana, a ten zemdlał. Postać wrzuca go do schowka, zabiera mu klucze i zamyka go. Przyciemnioną postacią okazuje się być Helen. Helen: 'Nie lubię tego robić, ale to nie ja wymyślam zadanie. ''Przechodzi przez korytarz gdzie znajduje drzwi ze szczerym napisem "Sejf". Wchodzi do niego i zamyka drzwi na klucz na którym był podbis "klucz do pokoju z sejfem". Za nią stał gigantyczny sejf na całą ścianę. Sejf był również na klucz. '''Helen: (sarkastycznie) Mądre, bardzo mądre... Patrzy się na klucze, ale okazuje się, że nie ma tylko jednego klucza z podpisem "klucz do sejfu". Ba, było ich z trzydzieści. Helen: ''(irotycznie) Naprawdę bardzo mądre! ''Przeszukała pierwszy klucz. I nic..Przeszukała drugi. Pudło. Potem trzeci, czwarty, piąty, szósty, siódmy, ósmy, dziewiąty...w końcu nie wytrzymała i walnęła drzwi kopniakiem i się odworzyły i wysypało się pełno kasy, złoty, klejnotów itp. Helen: 'No i to ja rozumiem! ''Wrzuciła do worka tyle skarbów ile się dało, zamknęła sejf, wyszła oraz zamknęła drzwi z powrotem na klucz i cichaczem poszła w ciemności. Tymczasem po statku przechadzała się Alex 'Alex: '''Super ten strój pirata który ukradłam. <3 ''Weszła do łazienki i zobaczyła tam Lukaninho Juniora II 'Alex; '''Juniorek? <3 Przydasz mi się! <3 ''Wzięła go na plecy i zaczęła dalej przeszukiwać pokład, weszła do sterowni 'Kapitan: '''Hej! Tu nie wolno wchodzić! ''Alex powaliła załogę z kopniaka 'Alex: '''A jednak wolno! <3 ''Ogłosiła przez megafon że wszyscy pasażerowie mają się zebrać na głównej sali, po chwili wrzuciła jakąś bombe przez wentylację do tej owo sali i wszyscy w niej zasnęli. Pobiegła do sali i wszystkim śpiącym pasażerom zabrała portwele, naszyjniki, zegarki itd. Vince obrał sobie inny cel. '''Vince: Muszę być okrutny? Oww... byłem dla wielu niezbyt wyrozumiały. Szedł spokojnym krokiem po pokładzie. Vince: Ale skoro trzeba się wysilić... Rozdarł nieco koszulę, zrzucił okulary, poczochrał włosy a zerwanym kawałkiem koszuli owinął czoło. Spostrzegł niektórych ludzi swojących i wesoło śmiejących się z niewybrednych żartów. Vince: 'Jak przykro.. ''Zakręcił się chwytając linę. 'Vince: 'Że muszę.. Zaczął nią kręcić łapiąc jednego z nich. '''Vince: Was obrabować.. Przyciągnąl z całej siły do siebie dość otyłego biznesmena. Mówił coś w ojczystym języku, ale był dość niezrozumiały. Vince: 'Piękny strój. ''Zerwał z niego marynarkę zarzucając za siebie. Podszedł do stołu obok. Towarzystwo było spanikowane. '' '''Vince: '''Ale brakuje mi czegoś.. ''Chwycił za pierszy talerz i rzucił prosto w jednego z nich spanikowana. Spadł jej z głowy kapelusz z pawim piórem, który przywiało do niego. Kucnał chwytając za niego. '''Vince: Nie pod kolor mych oczu, jednak. Założył szczerząc się do nich. Vince: 'Wystarczy.. ''Wyciągnął dwa ruszty z bufetu i ruszył prosto na nich. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Przemoc czasem potrafi zdziałać cuda. ''Ścinał z nich ubrania i nie tylko. Kawałki wzbijały się chmarami w powietrze. 'Vince: '''Jak przykto.. przepiękny naszyjnik ma pani. ''Kobieta ręką go zasłaniała, ale Vince jednym ruchewm rozerwał go podrzucajac w górę. '''Vince: '''Pański zegarek również. ''Podrzucił rusztami w górę. Wyrwał zegarek prawą ręką. Lewą złapał perły z naszyjnika. Szybko schował po chwili chwytajac spadajace ruszty. '' '''Vince: Chwila.. Rzucił jednym z nich wbijając jakiemuś ważniejszemu rękę między widełkami w ścianę statku. Vince: Już uciekasz? Jak przykro.. Kustosz: '''Nie rób nam krzywdy! '''Vince: '''Jak słodko.. po naszemy gada! Haha! '''Kustosz: Nie rób nikomu krzywdy.. Vince: Może wasz nie zranie, ale uszuplę wam wasze kieszenie. Kustosz: '''Czego chcesz? Pieniędzy! '''Vince: '''Pieniądze? ''Zaśmiał mu się w twarz ,rozpraszając przy okazji grupę ludzi. '' '''Vince: Pirat chce tylko jednego. Ściągnął zabrany kapelusz machając nim w kółko. Vince: 'Skarby prosto z Nowego Świata! Zarodki tkwiące w ziemi, oślepiające ludzi swą wartością. '''Kustosz: '''Starczyło powiedzieć złoto dziwaku... '''Vince: '''A jakąż przyjemność bym miał nazywając to pospolicie. '''Kustosz: '''Mamy.. znaczy.. coś tam.. '''Vince: '''Nie kłam.. ''Wymieszył w niego. '''Vince: Powiedz jakież skarby chowacie! Kustosz: 'Zabytki kultury.. proszę.. nie ruszaj ich. '''Vince: '''Toż ja byś mam głupcem a ty powiadasz gdzież są me skarby! '''Kustosz: '''Twoje. '''Vince: '''Od teraz tak pasibrzuchu. ''Wyrwał i związał go. Inni się nawet nie bronili. Uznawali to za pokaz. '' '''Vince: '''Ahh klaszczcie na mą część. ''Odrzucił starcowi płaszcz, a pani kapelusz. Jednak oni nie złapali ich. '''Vince: Naprawdę? Za tą zniewagę tak ich urządził po chwili, że wszyscy leżeli związani łysi i w bieliżnie. Vince: A ty ze mną. Uderzył go i kazał mu prowadzić go prosto do skarbów. Kimberly za to chodziła i rozmyślała Kimberly: Nie mogę tego zawalić! Ale nie potrafię być zła... Do Kimberly podeszła starsza kobieta Kimberly: Zjeżdżaj babciu! O, jaki masz ładny naszyjnik oraz torebkę... Kimberly próbowała jej zabrać naszyjnik, ale oberwała torebką w głowę Kimberly: Auu! Co z tobą jest nie tak? Starsza pani oddaliła się Kimberly': To nie dla mnie... Nie będę przecież okradać ludzi i to jeszcze będąc w telewizji! To poniżej mojej godności... Rozzłoszczona Kimberly oparła się o ster ''Kimberly: Phi! Mogę wylecieć, tu i tak mi się średnio podoba...'' Majli i Helen opracowały dziki plan jak zdobyć dużo kasy w krótkim czasie.W tym celu udały się na bankiet który odbywał się na niższym pokładzie <3 Bankiet W wielkiej sali bankietowej siedziało około 100 obrzydliwie bogatych ludzi <3 Rozmawiali spokojnie jedząc przy okazji makabrycznie małe porcje posiłków,które kosztowały ich fortunę '''Majli:' All the way in the back, with a tree on my lap All the boys like to ask me, what you doing with that If you say you love me, I ain't fooling with that They ask me how I keep a man, I keep a battery pack One day he wants me, one day he wants me not I don't do chances, cause time isn't what I got If he's like that, I got a world tour that they need me at I can't be sitting round here waiting for a man to tell me where the fuck my CV at Where Mike Will at Britnej: I'm flying high upon the bird, acrophobia My slick carder, I ain't down my purse where the dollars at I let them know the rings two on the first They can call the hearse cause if there's anybody violation I go off with that Catwalk, slick talk, flirting with the big dog All I need is milli's when I got Billy on my speed dial You know I'm that meow, quick to scratch your eyes out Strutting on the corner, make them nervous, call it too much Podczas części Bryśki Majli zeszła niepostrzeżenie ze sceny <3 Podeszła to krzesła Britnej i zajumała jej mega drogą torebkę i wyszła z sali dziurą po kuli <3 Po drógiej stronie spotkała Helen,z którą przybiła piątkę <3 '''Majli:(pokój zwierzeń) Moje plany zawsze są genialne :3 Statek drużyny Camp Nou Felipe zbiera kase '''Felipe:'Dziędobry prosze pani piewnieten diament jest bardzo ciężki może go poniosę? Pani niedała/dała diament Felipe:'Niech pan zobaczy ''Felipe tańczy i wyciąga portfel pana było w nim.... 'Felipe:'Jestem prawdziwym pirate Felipe poszedł na dół statku zrobił dziurke.Pewnemu panu spadł... 'Felipe:'Argghh! Felipe weszedł do góry statku.I znalazł tam jednego milionera który czwiczył Felipe udawał biednego 'Felipe:'Niech pan mi da pare złotych. Pan dał Felipe ... Felipe ubrał sie za jednego z kapitanów statku 'Felipe:'Prosze państwa o wpłate pieniędzy do kapelusza na statku Paserzerowie wrzucili Felipe... Jeden pan wchodzi do toalety Felipe weszedł za nim i go popił i ukradł mu... 'Felipe:'Dopiero się rozkręcam Felipe wyjmuje Robota.Robot chodził od paserzera do pasarzera i zdobył ... 'Felipe:'Prosze państwa zachwile wam pokaże jak gra prawdziwy piłkarz Pasażerowie kupili bilety Felipe dostał za bilety.... 'Felipe:'Ale naiwniaki Felipe wyjął z plecaka Gitare którą kiedyś tam schował i szukam przez rok '''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Felipe:'Niewiecie jeszcze ile w moim plecaku się mieści ''Felipe zaczął grać na gitarze pasażeorwie dali Felipe... Nagle Felipe ukradł dziecko milionerce i chciał za okup 100 dolarów Milionerka dała mu... 'Felipe:'Tutaj mogę zarabiać na całe życie! 'Felipe:'To istny raj! Felipe poszedł do jednej części statku i robił tam masarz pasażerki dału mu...Pasażerowie dali mu... Felipe spotkał pare Brazylijczyków i zrobił dla nich fajerwerki 'Brazylijczyk:'Wspaniale(Przetłumaczone) 'Brazylijka:'Przypomniałeś na,że niedługo był karnawał(Przetłumaczone) Dali Felipe... Felipe znów sie przebrał za kapitana i kazał każdym wpłacać pieniądze i uzbierał... 'Felipe:'Dużo sie uzbierało narazie Felipe zeszedł na dół i znalazł peczke pełną złota/ryb '(Pokój Zwierze)Felipe:'Same naiwniaki są na statku oprócz mojej drużyny Felipe zaczął robić teatrzyk kókiełkowy było mnustwo dzieci i uzbierał... 'Felipe:'Ciekawe jak reszta z drużyny sobie radzi Zaczał robić fikołki itp.Każdemu sie zbodobało i zdobył... Nagle przyszła do niego grupka fanów 'Fan 1:'Czy to Felipe? 'Felipe:'Tak.Prawdziwy ja. 'Fan 2:'Dasz nam autografy 'Felipe:'Pomożecie mi w wyzwaniu? 'Fan 3:'Oczywiście 'Felipe:'Mam uzbierać jak najwięcej pieniędzy. 'Fan 1:'Prosze. Dał mu... 'Fan 3:'Uzbieraliśmy to na twoich gadżetach. 'Felipe:'Macie ich pare. 'Fan 1:'Mnóstwo aco? 'Felipe:'Może je sprzedamy a na moich bluzkach będą autografy Felipe sprzedał wszystkie gadżety uzbierał... Felipe stanął przed toaletom i robił opłaty za wejście zdobył... Felipe wyjął nóż i groził każdemu,że go zamorduje chyba rze nieda kasy i uzbierał... Nagle zobaczył siebie na listach gończych 'Felipe:'Jeszcze lepiej. Zrobił złowieszcze spojrzenie Weszedł na kadłub i zobaczył pieniądze lecące w jego strone 'Felipe:'Kaska,Kaska,Kaska! Oblizał się uzbierał... Felipe spadł do wody i znalazł 100 skrzyń pełnych pieniędzy razem uzbierał ... Felipe znalazł Michiego,Vanesse i Berniego 'Michi:'Hej!Felipe! 'Felipe:'Hej!Jak tam? 'Vanessa:'Zaszłam w ciąże 'Felipe:'To zmakomicie! 'Felipe:'Macie jąkoś kase 'Bernie:'Tak a co? 'Felipe:'Mam takie wyzwanie 'Michi:'Masz Dał mu... 'Felipe:'Później oddam 'Michi:'Co to? Pokazuje na jakieś dziwne urządzenie 'Felipe:'Chyba jakiś zegarek Naciska i zatrzymuje sie czas 'Felipe:'Mam plan! Felipe wytłumaczył im żeby Vanessa symulowała,że zachwile ma urodzić wszyscy sie będą patrzeć.Michi uda,że jest lekarzem.A Felipe zatrzyma czas i ukradnie wszystkim wszystkie kosztowności Zrobił tak i zebrał.... Później wypłacał z kont wszystkich kase bo miał ich karty kredytowe.Wypłacił... 'Felipe:'Ale ciężka robota. 'Felipe:'Ciekawe czy jeszcze jest tu jakaś kasa? 'Felipe:'Zaczekaj Poszedł do welkiej sali balowej i zaczął grać i śpiewać Impossible Wrzucili mu... Felipe wyszedł z sali '' ''Znalazł swojego znajomego Jamesa Artura 'Felipe:'Hej!Artur! 'James:'Hej 'Felipe:'Pamiętasz wisisz mi przysługe 'James:'Tak.Jaka przysługa 'Felipe:'Masz jakieś pieniądze? 'James:'Tak Dał mu... 'Felipe:'I jeszcze zaśpiewaj Impissible 'James:'Dobra Zaczął śpiewać.Dali mu... Poszedł do jadalni.I zaczął ''robić naleśnikithumb|left|Naleśniki Felipe ''Wszyscy jedli i otrzymał... 'Felipe:'Zjem sobie jednego Zjadł jednego naleśnika ''Pokład'' W tym czasie po pokładzie chodził sobie Bartholome <3 '' '''Bartholome:'Hm...Co by tu zrobić...? Zatrzymał się gdy zobaczył ulotkę o Bankiecie. 'Bartholome:'Może tam uda mnie się coś zrobić.... Poszedł do sali balowej w której miał odbyć się ten bankiet. Gdy tam wszedł zobaczył Mirande Cosgrove <3 '' '''Bartholome: '''O Miranda ^^ '''Miranda:'Hej <3 'Bartholome: '''Jak życie ^^? '''Miranda:'A dobrze... 'Bartholome:'Poratowała byś mnie w zadaniu? <3 'Miranda:'Pewnie ,ale co mam zrobić ? <3 'Bartholome:'Masz jakąś kasę przy sobie ^^ ? 'Miranda:'Hm....Nie! Ale mam helikopter <3 'Bartholome:'Dużo wart <3 ? 'Miranda:'Dużo <3 'Bartholome:'Dasz go? <3 'Miranda: '''Jasne ,musisz tylko ze mną tańczyć...<3 '''Bartholome:'Jasne <3 Zaczęli tańczyć pomimo że muzyka jeszcze nie zaczęła grać <3 '' ''Do sali wszedł Felipe i zaczął grać i śpiewać to swoje "Impossible" 'Miranda: '''Do tego fałszu nie da się tańczyć! >:( '''Bartholome:'A dostane helikopter? <3 'Miranda:'Pod koniec zadania...Tańcze ze mną jeszcze ,ale najpierw wywal tego czubka z tej sali! >:( Pokazała palcem na Felipe. Bartholome podszedł do Felipe. 'Bartholome:'Jak byś mógł z łaski swojej wyjść stąd dla dobra zadania ,to byś nie wyleciał.... 'Felipe:'Dobra Barth wypchnął go za drzwi. Podszedł do Mirandy. 'Bartholome:'Tańczymy? 'Miranda: '''Nieeee.... '''Bartholome:'Hm....? 'Miranda:'Trzymaj kluczyki od helikoptera :3 Dała mu klucze. 'Bartholome:'Dzięki! <3 Pocałował ją w polik i poiegł szukać dalej kasy xD Przed wejściem na statek: Celestia patrzyła jak jej drużyna "próbuje" zrabować niezłe łupy. '''Celestia: Hm.. Celestia: '''Nie będę patrzyła jak się inni męczą, poza tym, patrząc na nich to trochę śmiać mi się chce. Runda 1. Wbiegła na statek zabierając jeden "piracki" miecz i robiąc dziurę w pokładzie. Wskoczyła do dziury i rozbijała dolne pokłady tak by zrobić w nim dziurę. '''Celestia: Czasu wystarczy.. Wspięła się na wyższe pokłady i zobaczyła bogatych "piratów" wyglądających jak shak'owie z kasą jak piachem na pustyni. Celestia: 'Ah, czyli bardziej nowoczesna wersja, hah? ''Biegła wprost na nich podskoczyła skacząc im na głowy zachaczając o niezbyt opusczony maszt, Wyjęła z tylnego paska ukradziony Mieczyk i zaczęła niszczyć maszt. Oczywiści, piraci zaczęli się wspinać. Po długich męczarniach złapała za linę i źle wymyśloną trajektorie lotu wbiła się wprost do jakieś kajuty. '''Celestia: Ałć.. Celestia: '''Durny wiatr.. Maddie musi mieć dobrze... siedzieć w klatce.. A ja muszę rabować statek z.. Felipe.. W pokoju nikogo nie było.. na pierwszy rzut oka więc wzięła jakiś worek, napełniła go jakimś złotem i uciekając dołem, przez dziurę w statku wyrzuciła go wprost na Xander'a stojącego na gruncie. 'Celestia: '''Trzymaj! ''Sama ponownie wspięła się na maszt i próbowała jakoś zniszczyć.. no ten słup xD Cały czas odganiała od siebie piratów a woda na statku coraz bardziej niższe pokłady zalewała. '''Xander: '''Dzięki. I co mam z tym zrobić? '''Celestia(krzyczy do Xander'a z masztu): No nie wiem, silny jesteś to trzymaj to albo gdzieś schowaj i rabuj dalej! Nie mogą nam tego zabrać! Xander: 'Zgoda pójdę schować i ci pomogę! ''Wziął worek ze złotem i dobrze go schował. 'Xander: '''Ok więc teraz do roboty. ''Wpadł na statek wyjął nóż xD i podszedł do pięknej pani. 'Xander: '''Witaj śliczna widze że masz ładny naszyjnik z pereł odawaj go albo stanie ci się krzywda. ''Dziewczyna była przerażona i zaczeła krzyczeć. W tym czasie Celestia siłowa się z piratami na maszcie. 'Celestia: '''Może zamiast podrywać już zapewne żonatej idiotki, przyśpieszysz tempo! ''Zrzuciła piratów z masztu. Prawie skończyła niszczenie tego słupa (xD) 'Xander: '''Spoko już się biorę do pracy. ''Zerwał jej naszyjnik z szyji. 'Xander: '''A teraz czas na spacer po desce. ''Dziewczyna stała na desce i cała się bała. 'Xander: '''No już idz! ''Podszedł do dziewczyny i zepchnął ją do wody. 'Xander: '''Odrazu mi lepiej szkoda że to nie Felipe. ''Poszedł dalej rabować ludzi. '''Celestia: Ja wolałabym żebyście to byli wy wszyscy wy tępi idioci! Zaczęła się masakrować z jednym z młodych piratów który zrzucił ją z belki ale złapała się lini. Celestia: Ratunku! Puściła linę i spadła wprost na Xander'a. Xander: 'Złaż ze mnie ile ty ważysz? ''Wyczowgał się spod Celesti xDD. Celestia wstała wkurzona na niego. '''Celestia: Czemu jesteś dla mnie wredny a dla tej imbecylki która skoczyła z deski byłeś miły? Czy ja jestem brzydka? Pomięchrotała se melony (xD). Celestia: 'Nie podobam ci się?! ''Trzasnęła go po twarzy. '''Celestia: Skoro uważasz że jestem gruba to będziesz pracował szybciej! Wracaj do rabowania! Sama wskoczyła znów na słup. (xD) Xander: 'Kobiety kto je rozumie. ''Zaczął się wspinać na ten sam słup co Celestia w połowie drogi słup zaczął się kiwać w obie strony. xD 'Xander: '''O nie dobrze to wygląda. '''Celestia: '''Ty kretynie! Ile ty ważysz! ''Słup zaczął się tak kiwać że po prostu się ułamał niszcząc pokład górny statku i przy okazji unieruchamiając kilku piratów z forsą. '''Celestia: Ałć.. w sumie. Xander! Zabieraj od nich złoto i spadamy na brzeg i spowrotem i tak w kółko! Zaczęła ich okradać i zabierać złoto na brzeg. Xander: 'Więc w sumie to dobrze że wszedłem na ten słup patrz ile mamy złota. ''Poleciał pomagać Celesti zabierać złoto piratom. Jeden z nich obudził się i złapał Celestie za nogę. 'Celestia: '''Hej! Zostaw, mnie! ''Złapał ją za drugą nogę i zaczął do siebie przyciągać. '''Celestia: Okej.. Dała się zaciągnąć do siebie po czym kopnęła go kilka razy w krocze i dumnym wzrokiem zabrała mu dość dużo warty naszyjnik. Celestia: Dziękuje za twoją szczodrość mój panie. Dość duży łup był już.. na brzegu.. Oczywiście nikt go nie pilnował, zaciągnęła więc Xander'a w miejsce gdzie było pełno kasy no i kazała mu tego pilnować. Celestia: Ef.. to, co teraz? Zobaczyła jakiegoś bogatego shake'a który w ręku miał.. jakąś walizeczkę. Celestia: Hm.. Zaczęła się skradać. Celestia: Co by tutaj.. Zauważyła jakąś jego kobietę więc cudem udało jej się ją do siebie zaciągnąć.. założyła jej ciuchy i zaczęła ją udawać. Celestia: Witaj mój panie.. Uchyliła się nad "bogatym mężem". Shake (xD): Witaj żono.. Spojrzał do kalendarza. Shake (xD): .. na lipiec przyszłego roku. ''Celestia: Nie no, na prawdę tyle żon ma?'' Celestia: Mój, panie, chciałabym prosić cię o.. tą walizkę. Shake pstryknął palcami. Jego ochroniarze zasłonili jego rękę z walizką. Shake: '''A czemu niby ? Wiesz, mam tam dużo cennych skarbów, i byle komu nie oddam tego. '''Celestia: Jestem twoją żoną o mój panie. Shake: 'Hmpf, żoną nr. 35 więc jakbym dał każdej mojej żonie taką walizkę dawno byłbym biedny. '''Celestia: '''Inne żony się nie dowiedzą.. ''Shake znów pstryknął palcami ale tym razem ochroniarze podnieśli Celestie. '''Shake: Kim ty jesteś żeby mi rozkazywać?! Celestii spadł szal okrywający jej twarzy. Shake się zesłościł i kazał pozbyć się jej swoim ochroniarzom. Celestia: '''Ależ, mój mężu.. '''Shake: '''Doruj sobie, nie jesteś moją żoną, zaraz, co z nią zrobiłaś? A poza tym, trudno, była tylko dlatego bym dostał te fajną wille w .. gdzieś tam. Jak umarła to lepiej. '''Celestia:.. żyje.. Shake: Niedorajda, nawet pożądnie się postarać nie umie, no cóż. Miło było ale nie gustuje w dziwnych dziewczynach więc żegnam.. na zawsze. Celestia: '''Czekaj! '''Shake: Hm? Celestia: '''Mogę ci pomóc w zabójstwu.. czy coś. '''Shake: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Celestia kopnęła ochroniarzy tak że ją puścili i podbiegła wprost do Shake'a. Celestia: Za walizkę to wiesz, sprzątnę i już. Shake: 'Hmpf, mam od tego zaufanych sługusów. ''Pstryknął jeszcze kilka razy. Pojawili się wszyscy którzy mogli coś zrobić lub okaleczyć Celestie xD. '''Celestia: Eh, za tą głupią walizkę tylko zrobić. Shake: '''Zabijcię ją złamasy! ''Ochroniarze ruszyli na nią. Udało jej się przeczołgać między ich nogami ale ostatni ją złapał i wyrzucił za burtę. Ta jednak złapała się jakiegoś okienka i wślizgnęła pod już całkiem zalany pokład xD. '' '''Jakaś bogata dziewczyna: Co ty robisz?! Celestia: Topię się a ty!? Zabrała jej biżuterię chowając sobie w biust i ruszyła na wyższy pokład gdzie czekali na nią ochroniarze. Celestia: 'Znowu.. ''Zaczęła biec w ich stronę i rozpędzona wskoczyła w dziurę wentylacyjną.. czołgała się aż spadła do kolejnego pomieszczenia skąd ukratkiem pozabierała złote naszyjniki, perły itp. Radość trwała krótko jak do tego pokoju również weszli ochroniarze. 'Celestia: '''O kurcze. ''Schowała się szybko pod łóżko. Ochroniarze przeszukiwali wszędzie ale jej nie znaleźli i wyszli. Ta wyskoczyła z gabiny uciekając wprost na kolejnych ochroniarzy. '''Celestia: Nie ta strona (xD) Walnęła ich kilka razy po głowie i otumanionych włożyła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Sama pobiegła na pokład gdzie czekało.. jeszcze więcej ochroniarzy i Shake oraz kolejne jego bogate żony. Shake: Aj, nawet złapać jej nie umiecie! Ochroniarzy z minuty na minute ubywało a Celestia coraz częściej zabierała biżutere bogatym pasażerom po czym wskoczyła na linę. Celestia: Znowu poczułam się piracko! Odbiła się od ściany i przelatując nad shake'm zabrała mu walizkę i wyleciała wprost na chodnik. Celestia: Ałć.. po tym będą rany. Shake: '''Ajć! '''Celestia: Czemu mnie nie gonicie? Shake: Nie możemy schodzić na brzeg! Celestia: Hehe. Zaczęła z biustu i z wszystkich zakamarków swej sukienki wyjmować złoto, perły itp. Wysypała dużo kasy z walizki wprost na pilnowaną przez Xandera wielką kupę złota i różnych, drogich rzeczy. Kazała również wyjąć z tajemniczego miejsca poprzednie łupy i zaczęli dużej ilości kosztowności pilnować razem. Werdykt Po wyzwaniu, uczestnicy zebrali się obok Luciany oraz Niny i Maddie, które nie siedziały już w klatce. Luciana: No, brawo, brawo. Prawdziwi z was piraci! Lukaninho wraz z Dustinem przytargali dwie, ogromne urządzenia do przeliczania różnego rodzaju towarów. Luciana: 'Kto okaże się zwycięzcą? Wrzucajcie swoje dobytki! ''Camp Nou zaczęli wrzucać wszystko, co mieli. Uwagę Luciany przykuł nieźly majątek Felipe. '''Luciana: Wow, nieźle. Kurczaki uczyniły to samo, co Camp Nou. Luciana uśmiechnęła się na widok ogromnego worka Helen i Majli. Luciana: A więc... Zwycięzcą zostają.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Urządzenie Camp Nou zaczęło świecić się na zielono. <3 Luciana: 'Wychodzi na to, że dzięki Felipie drużyna Camp Nou wygrała pierwsze wyzwanie! <3 Tym samym uzyskują pomoc w następnym wyzwaniu. <3 ''Camp Nou zaczęli tańczyć ze szczęścia. <3 Zadanie II Luciana usadowiła Maddie i Ninę za sterami statków. Dziewczyny były ubrane w pirackie ciuchy, dodatkowym atrybutem była papuga, Ari. '''Luciana: Teraz pora na wielką bitwę na morzu! Tym razem w starciu wezmą udział dwie wspaniałe i dzielne kobietki, Nina i Maddie. <3 Wasze zadanie jest proste. Ten kto pierwszy i najefektowniej zatopi statek drużyny przeciwnej i tym samym pokona ją, wygra wyzwanie. <3 Dodatkowym smaczkiem może być fakt, że jeżeli Nina pokona Maddie, to wtedy Maddie opuści nasze show. <3 Nie będzie żadnych ceremonii, przynajmniej dzisiaj. ^^ Fajnie, co? :D Świerszcz. Luciana: '''Oookej, a teraz możecie dodatkowo dobrać sobie do pomocy parę osób. Nina jako, że jej drużyna przegrała, może dobrać sobie jedną taką osobę. Maddie aż dwie, albo tylko dwie. Więc, jakie to będą osoby? '''Maddie: Wybieram Bartholome i... Xandera... Nina: Vince. Luciana: 'Wspaniale. <3 ''Zawodnicy wybrani przez dziewczyny wskoczyli na ich statki. '''Luciana: Niech rozpocznie się bitwa. <3 Tyylko błagam, nie piszcie od razu, że wybuchła bomba i statek natychmiast zatonął, bo od razu wylecicie. ;-; Czas do niedzieli, 16:30. Piszecie w tym nagłówku. Statek Drapieżnych Kurczaków Nina oraz Vince razem weszli na swój statek. Vince: Kurczę.. nie zdążyłem wykraść im dzieł zabytków kultury.. jaka szkoda.. Schował chciwie złoty zegarek do kieszenie. Vince: 'To mam propozycję! <3 Zróbmy melanż na miarę piratów! <3 ''Akurat oparł się o beczki z rumem. xD 'Vince: '''Zrobimy z niego zywą pochodnię. <3 '''Nina: '''Ok. <3 Tylko lepiej zróbmy wielką pochodnię z tamtego statku. ''Pokazała na statek przeciwnej drużyny. 'Nina: '''Ale najpierw trzeba się rozbudzić. <3 ''Wypiła trochę rumu. 'Nina: '''Rozejrzę się trochę, może znajdę coś ciekawego i przydatnego. ''Zaczęła przeszukiwać statek. 'Nina: '''Czy jest tu coś jeszcze oprócz tych kul do kręgli? ''Oczywiście mówiła o kulach armatnich. xD Po chwili zauważyła stojące niedaleko armaty i znów spojrzała się na kule. 'Nina: '''Aaa... To wszystko wyjaśnia... ''Na początek wystrzeliła dwie kule w stronę statku Gwiazd, które trafiły w burtę. Następnie dała kilka kul Vince'owi. 'Nina: '''Wykorzystaj ten smaczny rum do zrobienia ognistych kul. <3 Ja tymczasem postaram się znaleźć coś jeszcze. ''Spojrzała się na swoją papugę. 'Nina: '''O, ty też na pewno przydasz się w poszukiwaniach. <3 Znajdź na tym statku coś zabójczego. <3 ''Papuga poleciała szukać przydatnych rzeczy. Nina w tym czasie zapchała szmatkami dziury po ataku przeciwnej drużyny. 'Nina: '''Może chociaż na chwilę to pomoże... ''Po chwili wróciła papuga z benzyną oraz łukiem i strzałami. <3 'Nina: '''Nie mam pojęcia skąd to wzięłaś, ale jesteś genialna. <3 ''Oblała kule benzyną, które po wystrzeleniu zaczęły się pięknie palić. Uderzyły w różne miejsce, między innymi w maszt, który zaczął płonąć. 'Nina: '''A teraz zobaczymy jak to działa... ''Wzięła łuk i strzały, które również oblała benzyną i rumem dla lepszego efektu. Vince podpalał każdą strzałę. Dzięki temu pożar na statku Gwiazd zaczął się powiększać. 'Nina: '''Dobra, teraz weźmy kilka tych rumowych kul. <3 Wartoby zrobić jeszcze lepszy efekt... ''Nalała benzyny do armaty. xD 'Nina: '''Jarajcie się. <3 ''Po wystrzeleniu jednej kuli, która uderzyła w kadłub statku Gwiazd tuż przy wodzie, armata zaczęła się palić. xD 'Nina: '''Ku*wa... Co by tu zrobić... ''Przystawiła do palącej się armaty drugą nieco większą armatę, którą odpaliła. Ta paląca się trochę nieudolnie poleciała w stronę przeciwników, ale mimo wszystko zrobiła dosyć dużą dziurę na pokładzie. 'Nina: '''Ten pożar u nich mógłby być jeszcze większy... ''Jak ich wrzucili wypłynęli na dno. Wydrapali się na jakiś skrawek przypominający tratwę. '''Vince: O na pewno nie! Rozszarpał liny i wkurzony ściągnął koszulę. Vince: Skoro chcesz wojny. Założył ponownie okulary. Vince: To zaraz ci ją wam dam. Przytupywał w rytm melodii. Zaczął wyć na cały głos. Nad nim zaczęły skakać delfinice. Nina: '''Ale słit. <3 '''Vince: Wiesz co jest zaletą w miłości? Zaczął uderzać się w klatę i krzyczeć jak małpa. Vince: Pierwotny instynkt! Na brzegu zebrało się kilkutysięczne stadko Bonobo. Vince: Panie? Znaczy.. Coś tam nakrzyczał do nich po małpiemu, wskazując na statek. Wszystkie w jednej chwili zawyły i rzuciły się. Statek wyjątkowo dużo nabrał i opadł. Spokojnie weszli na rozdziewiczany pokład. xD Małpy zrobiły im przejście, były zajęte sobą nawzajem i wszystkim co było wokoło. Nina razem z kilkoma małpami zaczęła niszczyć statek Gwiazd robiąc dziury na pokładzie. Vince: Delfiny! Zaczęły uderzać w statek, który się bujał. Vince ponownie zaczął postukiwać. Vince: Dajemy! Jedna z małp przez przypadek ocierała tak mocno tym co trzymała w łapkach, że rozpaliło się za nimi. Vince: O tak! W tle zaczęła lecieć melodia. xD Zaczął kręcić tyłkiem wraz z Niną. Małpki się przyłączyły. Jedne stukały kuflami, inne próbowały wgryzać się w statek, jedne były zajęte ściskaniem innych do siebie. Vince: Co jest ludzie! Śmiał się wesoło. Vince: Oj przepraszam.. Odchrząknął coś po małpiemu. xD Vince: Zaczynamy zabawę piracką na statku! Wszystkie zwierzęta zawyły. Nina zbytnio nie wiedziała, o co chodziło ale również wyła. xD Xander, Maddie i Bartholome próbowali się pozbyć nieproszonych bonobo, ale było ich za dużo. xD Vince: No co jest! Tańczył bawiąc się na pokładzie w rytm muzyki. Kilka z nich zaczęło robić podobnie. xD Niektóre stanęły z tyłu machając w tle. Vince: I wężyk kochani! Zaczął iść w rytmie wraz z Niną oraz stadkiem, które szło za nimi. xD Rywale zostali osaczeni i niestety trafili do armat. Vince: Barth.. dosłownie powiem.. bierz Maddie dla siebie! Arr! Założył mu pierścionek zrobiony w jednym z odcików. Przeszedł do Xandera. Vince: 'Grochówa nie pomogła? Spoko! Pomoże ci dalej! ''Machnął ręką sunąc w górę. '''Vince: Jak pierdykniesz po wystrzale poniesie cię wnet w górę Jedna z małp klepnęła go w dupsko. Vince: Nie łam się im to nie szkodzi! Tanecznym krokiem poszedł do ostatniej armaty. Vince: A tobie kochanie! Zabrał pierwszej lepszej małpce scyzoryk. xD Vince: By w końcu mieć cię daleko.. Założył jej drugi pierścionek małpka beknęła, Vince odpali i buchnęło w Maddie ogniem. xD Przypaliło trochę włosy Maddie jak i brwi. Vince: Chwila.. Narysował jej wielką monobrew. Vince: I gicior! Zawył a małpy posłusznie sunęły działem na drugą stronę. Vince: Proszę wystrzelcie nasze fajerwerki! Bonobo podpatrzyły jak robił i wystrzeliły całą trójką. Przebili się prosto przez statek kapitański odlatując dalej. Tanecznym wężem wraz z małpami i Niną za nim szli dalej. Vince: Dziękuje kochani! Przekręcił się wraz z Niną na bok. Vince: 'Impreza się kończy! ''Wypchane prochem kule rzucił z Niną we wszystkie cztery kąty pokładu. Gdy się toczyły zostawał ślad 'Nina: '''Teraz zrobimy tu świetne ognisko. <3 Trzeba było od razu iść na ich statek. <3 ''Zaczęła jeszcze dodatkowo rozlewać benzynę po statku. '''Vince: Ostatni akt i… Chwycił za linę, z oddali wciąż było słuchać krzyki zawodników. Vince: Wielki finalik! Złapał Ninę za biodro, ścisnął ręką za linę. Vince: Arr! Arrr! Na dno! Wypuścił zapałkę, która odpaliła proch, A za nimi właśnie cała trójka się zderzyła i buchło od nich fajerwerkami. Nina i Vince wrócili na swoją małą tratwę. Vince: Niech się dzieje! Cały statek buchnął i zaczął płonąć. Vince: Siła natury! Odsapnął i szpanersko przekręcił okularami odsłaniając jedno oko. Vince: To się nazywa fuszerka piracka! Arrr! Nina: 'Powinniśmy jeszcze wrócić na nasz statek, żeby go trochę ocalić i ewentualnie wykorzystać te kilka kul, które nam tam zostały. <3 ''Popłynęli na tratwie do ich statku. '''Vince: Można spróbować. xD Zaczął płynać wyławiając co się da po drodze. xD Statek Gwiazd z Camp Nou Maddie: 'No więc złamasy, musicie mi pomóc... Niestety... Ale macie zrobić co w WASZEJ mocy! Zróbcie bronie na miarę silnego żywiołu ognia - Aby stateczek poszedł z dymem... Zróbcie najcięższe pociski z metalu i tego co ostre, aby było łatwiej łajbę zatopić! Już! Ja tymczasem ulepszę kule armatnie... ''Maddie wzięła kule armatnie, owinęła je w jakieś szmatki i polała benzyną. Wsadziła je do armaty, wrzuciła kilka odpalonych zapałek do niej i wystrzeliła je w statek Kurczaczków. Kule trafiły w środek pokładu. 'Bartholome:'Dafuq? O.O Idę przeszukać ten...Stateczek, Phi... Pobiegł szukać jakichś "broni" ,przynajmniej czegoś czym można zatopić statek :> '''Xander: Tak jest pani kapitan! Pobiegł szukać czegoś aby zatopić statek kurczaków. Xander (Pokój Zwierzen): 'Nie mogę uwieżyć że wygraliśmy 1 wyzwanie i to dzięki Felipe o rety przecież to miernota. '''Maddie: '''Ruszać się ludzie! Dostaliśmy! Eh, co można by zrobić..? Hm, przypomniało mi się coś z takiej fajnej gry... ''Maddie rozwaliła kilka kul na połówki. Poszła na chwilę się rozejrzeć po pokładzie, znalazła zbrojownie. Wzięła trochę prochu strzelniczego z muszkietów i wsypała je do kul, po czym skleiła z powrotem. Zrobiła potem tą samą kombinację co z poprzednikami. Wystrzeliła je, i z oddali było widać kilka wybuchów na pokładzie Kurczaczków. W tym czasie Barth znalazł zapalniczkę i karnister z paliwem O.O '' '''Bartholome:'Mam paliwo i zapalniczkę... Dał to Maddie 'Bartholome:'Czegoś jeszcze poszukać ? Coś ci się przyda...? Czy może już przechodzimy do ataku <3 ? Xander zeszedł do ładowni i znalazł tam koktajle mołotowa 'Xander: '''O to są przecież koktajle mołotowa mogą się bardzo przydać. ''Xander wziął wszystkie koktajle mołotowa i poleiał do armaty aby je wystrzelić. 'Xander: '''To teraz się zacznie. ''Wsadził wszystkie koktajle mołotowa do armaty i odpalił wszystkie koktajle trafiły w statek kurczaków który zaczął się ładnie palić. 'Xander: '''O tak idzcie na dno. '''Maddie: '''Ja już to mam imbecylu... Brawo Xander! Oby tak dalej! Płońcie w imię Lucyfera! Coś mi się przypomniało... Majli dała wszystkim podarunki pod postacią burzących kul... ''Maddie rozjerzała się po pokładzie. Znalazła schowaną za zasłoną katapultę. 'Maddie: '''Pomoże mi ktoś władować te kule do burzenia na tę katapultę...? ''O dziwo, sama sobie poradziła xD 'Maddie: '''Cud, że nie mam przepukliny... A no i jeszcze coś! ''Polała wszystkie kule burzące benzyzną i podpaliła je zapalniczką. Wystrzeliła je. Statek Kurczaczków przechylił się na lewą stronę. xD 'Bartholome:'To teraz ja! Hm... Zaczął się zastanawiać. Nagle zauważył Beth. 'Bartholome: '''Kim jesteś ? '''Beth:'Jestem Beth. Zjadła kule popiła benzyną i do tego zjadła zapaloną świeczkę <3 'Beth:'Będę chodzącą bombą, już jestem ,ale wiesz... <3 Pomóż mnie wejść na katapultę.... Barth wsadził ją na katapultę i wystrzelił w statek kurczaków <3 '' '''Maddie: '''Jakoś to mało pomysłowe... Uuu... ''Jakimś cudem znalazła fajerwerki na statku! 'Maddie: '''Nie wiem co tu tutaj robi, ale mam pomysł... ''Madde przykleiła po dwie fajerwerki do czterech kul armatnich. Dokleiła do nich też kilka tych mieczy pirackich. Zapaliła je, podrzuciła w powietrze, i wszystkie rozpędzone niczym rakieta uderzyły w statek Kurczaczków. Oczywiście były teź te piękne wzorki jak te po wybuchu fajerwerek <3. Teraz statek Kurczaczków przechylił się na prawą stronę. xD 'Xander: '''Widze że długo już nie pociągną. ''Xander wpadł w szał i zaczął strzelać ze wszystkich armat w stronę statku kurczaków. 'Xander: '''Hahahaha gincie pasożyty to was koniec idziecie na dno hahahahaha. ''Statek kurczaków był w opłakanym stanie ale się jeszcze trzymał. W tym czasie słyhać było krzyki Beth 'Beth: '''Jestem szekszi, ja nie mogę zginąć! Kto będzie ssał wasze stringi!? J.... ''Beth nie dokończyła zdania ,bo wybuchła, rozwalając przy tym lewą burtę statku kurczaków <3 'Maddie: '''A teraz najlepsza część! ''Maddie postawiła na katapultę wszystkie kowadła, burzące kule, kule armatnie i inne metale. Wylała na to wszystko wodę morską i rzuciła tam włączony paralizator. Wystrzeliła wszystko w Kurczaczków. Metale zrobiły dziurę na całym pokładzie, a przez prąd zrobiło się wyładowanie i był wybuch. Lewa i prawa burta zostały rodzielone. <3 'Bartholome:'Uuuu <3 Zadzwonił do kogoś. Po chwili przyleciał helikopter który zrzucił bombę na prawą burtę ,a ta została zatopiona <3 'Maddie: '''I na zakończenie zrobimy... Nje wiem co... ''Spojrzała na armatę, na katapaultę i na lewą burtę Kurczaczków. 'Maddie: '''Pora na Epic Win! ''Maddie wpakowała do armatni wszystkie wybuchające kule (Te co sama wymyśliła), armatę wniosła na katapultę i wystrzeliła na statek Kurczaczków. Armata wylądowała tam i nie zrobiła nic złego... Jednak po jakimś czasie eksplodowała i z lewej burty zostało kilka desek. 'Xander: '''Ciekawe czy oni wogóle żyją? ''Rozglądał się za Niną i Vincentem. 'Maddie: '''A teraz pora się zabawić! ''Maddie wskoczyła do wody, podczas spadania zrobiła kilka prowokacyjnych póz. Popłynęła po Vince'a i Ninę. Zaciągnęła ich za sobą na statek. Na statku założyła piracki kapelusz, Xanderowi założyła bandanę a Barthowi opaskę na oko. 'Maddie: '''Arrr! Szczury lądowe! Śmieliście z nami walczyć? Związać ich! ''Chłopacy zrobili to co kazała im Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Teraz mój ex i pijaczyna zrobią krok do... śmierci! Arrr! Na spacer po desce! ''Chłopacy pchali szablami związanych Ninę i Vince'a po desce. Potem ich kopnęli i spadli związani do wody. 'Maddie: '''Arrr! Co za Falcon Punch! <3 Werdykt ''Luciana z otwartymi ustami i ze zdziwioną miną gapiła się na rozwój wydarzeń. '''Luciana: O_O. Maddie, Bartholome oraz Xander dopłynęli do brzegu. Maddie: Wooody... Po chwili obok nich pojawili się Vince oraz Nina. Vince: Było świetnie. :D Szkoda, że tak szybko się skończyło... Wszyscy gapili się na nadal zdziwioną Lucianę. Luciana: 'Yyy, nie żeby coś, ale... to było bombowe. <33333 Nigdy nie widziałam, czegoś tak wspaniałego. <3 Zaskoczyliście mnie. Ale zwycięzcą okazała się... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Maddie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... oraz Nina. <3 A to ozbacza, że dzisiaj nikt nie odpadnie. <3 ''Zacieszyk. '''Luciana: '''Nie przewiduję żadnych dogrywek, dlatego wracamy na nasz stateczek. <3 To wszystko na dzisiaj, moi drodzy. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 '''KONIEC. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata